Addicted to you
by kimikomsy
Summary: AU Nana found out about Iyemitsu's work and runs away. Can Vongola find out what truly happened years ago? if only Reborn wouldn't chase after a petty thief, in such a critical time but help out... I'm not good with summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Exams are finally over!(Yay!) This story is going to have a strong language, violence and smut so be warned. Please no flames but advice and critic is welcomed. Those who like enjoy. Also be warned Adult!Reborn And AU.

Disclaimer: As you're probably know I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn happily for everyone and sadly for me. Anyway on with the story.

"Speaking"

Thoughts

* * *

The blonde teen smiled pleased as he looked around. His scarlet eyes examined every inch of the tall building. He memorized the building's layout a long time ago. The blueprints, the inside, the outside, he even knew how many scratches were on the wall. He located the nearest exit along with the closest guard. The minute their eyes met the man recognized him and begun marching toward him, angrily. Still he didn't panic. He sipped his drink relaxed then throw the empty can into the trash bin. The boy smirked, he already found his next victim.

~.~

Reborn sighed, he didn't knew why but he just felt too tired today. Maybe from the 12hour flight or maybe the fact that he didn't manage to catch a wink of sleep for the last 3 days. There's been an emergency in the Vongola, and of course he was called in to clean up the mess. Just as usual. Don't get him wrong he loved his job. Being the world's number one hit-man was definitely something but… he just wanted to have a break. Then again 9th was his friend. Hell that man was almost like a father to him, even through given Reborn's real age… Yeah something was definitely weird with that and with him for that matter. I need to sleep he decided and that was just what he intended to do as fast as he reached the hotel.

~.~

The guard looked around he became frenetic when he didn't see the teen. He could swear that the blonde was there just a second ago. He only lost him for one second but it was more then enough for the blond teen to slip through his finger. The guard didn't spot the grinning adolescent just 3 feet away from him who snickered amused and blended in with the crowd. It was really easy since most people were hurrying, not paying too much attention to each other. His cloths and everything looked normal about him. The teen was dressed to fit in any kind of mass. He wore a simple white dress shirt with dark jeans and black sneakers. His target was moving toward him with a hurried pace. By the looks of it he was more than just tired.

Reborn sighed as he maneuvered through the crowd of people. As excepted New York's airport was more than lively, not to mention since the holidays were just around the corner even more people were traveling.

Their were just a few meter away from meeting, he could do the count down in his mind 6, 5, 4…

Reborns eyes locked with a teenagers. A pretty boy no more then 16 maybe 17.

3 The teens eyes were an interesting brown almost scarlet colored and blonde hair which for a Japanese seemed weird but he looked absolutely astounding. Too bad… he could care for some company but the boy even through totally delicious was just way too young for him. Still that didn't mean he couldn't look.

2 The teen smiled flirtatiously and approached him then stopped right in front of him. Reborn raised an eyebrow. Of course the possibility that teen was an assassin sent to kill him didn't escape him but while the brat didn't seem exactly harmless he looked innocent.

1 Maybe not totally innocent, because those were definitely bedroom eyes but the teen wasn't a murderer either. He was more then just shocked when the teen tucked him by his tie he almost let his instinct get the best of him but then the blonde leaned in and kissed him.

0 Those lips were sinfully soft, it reminded Reborn of flower petals. The teen nipped gently at his bottom lip, Reborn granted him access instantly. Which shocked Reborn even more. He didn't let people approach him at best not to mention kiss him just like that? The teen was quite skillful, but Reborn get over the shock fast and responded. Not just responded but took control of the kiss, they battled for dominance and of course he won. He could feel things get hot really fast. They were kissing as if they were old lovers, they moved in perfect harmony, somehow everything felt just right. They kissed for a long time but it felt like it ended too fast. They broke away since they both needed air desperately. But before Reborn could ask anything the teen smiled the moved past him. Reborn turned after him he almost grabbed the boy by the hand but got himself before he did something he would regret later.

"Why?" Reborn asked intrigued. One question wouldn't hurt. The blonde stopped.

"Felt like it." He said without turning back then walked away.

Felt like it… huh Reborn smirked. He probably won't ever meet the teen; still the boy was really interesting.

~.~

He should have known. He was the world's best hit-man how could this happen to him? He felt right into the brat's trap. Damn he must be more tired then he thought. How else could possibly this happen. He should have felt something wasn't right the moment he looked into those gorgeous eyes. Damn! But with such a pretty face, too bad really he didn't want to kill him.

"Can I-" He glared at the waitress without wanting too, the poor girl quickly run away. Must have scared the hell out of her. Damn, nobody made a fool out of him. Not to mention nobody made him lose control like this… this just wasn't happening. This must be a damn nightmare. That's it, he must have fallen asleep on the plane… why did he even bother? He knew this wasn't a dream and trying to convince himself that it didn't happen won't make his problem go away. His phone rang and he cursed as he picked up.

"Hello! Reborn, so how was the flight? New York must be beautiful this time of the year! " Shouted a cheerful voice and Reborn wanted to strangle the stupid idiot even more now then ever. The blonde always Irritated him to no end but right now he just couldn't put up with his antics.

"Iemitsu I don't have time for your stupidity." Not to mention that blond hair just added to the fuel. Just thinking about it, made him want to snap and shoot someone.

"Oh what happened are you alright? Should I come down?"

"No!" Reborn shouted immediately. The raven haired man sighed. He was acting so out from his character. He needed to calm down. "Just tell me why you called."

"Actually …" he seemed hesitant at best. Now Reborn was interested. He knew the man from a long time. He was always an idiot, but the man was unquestionably one of the most courageous and bravest man he had ever meet, but Hesitant? Never.

"Iemitsu speak." Reborn said as patiently as he could.

"… we may have found a lead on … Nana's whereabouts…"

"Oh, okay. I'll fly back right away."

"That's not necessary, beside you just got there-"

"I'll be on the next plane available." Reborn hung up leaving no room for comment.

To think that they finally had a lead. As stupid as Iemitsu was, he was a good friend. When Nana his wife disappeared the man fall apart and Reborn and Nono had to pick up what was left. That was more then a decade ago, to think that after more than 17 years the man still cared for his wife. Reborn would have moved over long ago. Nono always teased him about it. Maybe he was right. No matter how long Reborn lived he never meet anyone that special. Of course he had persons he cared for but never meet the One. So he simply had to conclude that real love, maybe didn't exist. Or maybe it just didn't exist for him.

He sighed he had only less then four hours to find and eliminate his target. Thanks to his works he knew how to get information and fast. He will make -him pay God he needed to find a better way to call that brat. 'Blondy' he decided on the nickname for the guy who dared to lift his valet.

~.~

He watched as the four guys moved up to him. He knew that they won't let him leave that easily. There weren't many people in the bar and even less who would get implicated.

The teen set up from his chair and looked them in the eyes. The leader of the group begun speaking. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Move, I'm not interested." He said irritated as on of the goons grabbed his arms.

"Oh feisty, I like that!" Before he could even register what happened he was elbowed by the blond. A stomp on his leg and a punch in his face was enough to knock him out. Through the other didn't appreciate their friend being hurt so they jumped into the fight.

The blonde guy avoided a punch sent his way and jumped up on the bar. He kicked the glasses sitting on the counter aiming for his attackers then jumped over. The bartender moved out of the way. Blondy grabbed a bottle of vine and smashed it on the head of his attacker who tried to climb over the counter. The bartender shrieked as he run away, not wanting to be caught in the middle of a bar fight.

His opponent was bit dazed, the blonde grabbed him by the back of his neck and smashed his head into the counter repeatedly. One of the others somehow moved to his back and tried to hold him down. Blondy used the counter and pushed back smashing his assailant into the wall. The guy let out a pained grasp and his hold eased so using that moment to escape the blonde one throw a few punches to the guy. Said man slide to the floor slowly. Unfortunately he registered the pain in his head a little too late. Judging by the sound and by the sharp pain someone probably smashed a bottle over his head. He turned around but his head hurt his ears were ringing, he couldn't avoid a punch. Straight to his gut. Now that hurt pretty fucking bad. He tried to stand but he was still pretty disoriented and the pain in his gut didn't help.

"Fuck!" he didn't even finished when he was punched again, into the stomach. He cried out silently. He doubled over he almost throw up but didn't have time to. He was grabbed by the shirt and showed into the counter. Luckily Blondy managed to grab the counter so he didn't fall to the ground. He saw the guy approaching him so he stand up still clinging to the counter. The guy grabbed him by his collar, Blondy narrowed his eyes then head butted the guy. He realized it was a stupid move. But at least his head felt kind of numb now. Through the colors kept dancing before his eyes. He grabbed the guy before he had a chance to clear his head and punched him as hard as he could. The guy spin around and his head bumped into the counter before he fell down.

Blondy sighed as he straightened out his cloths. He tried to looked around. Through bad idea. The world was spinning now. Damn! The police will probably be here shortly so he moved toward the exit. He somehow managed to keep his food down through he was sure he will end up emptying his stomach in the near future. The bartender tried to stop him. He just took out 100 from his valet and left still cursing under his breath.

He had to empty his stomach in a bush and thanks to the idiot who smashed a drink over his head he smelled like a freaking bar. People though that rather then hurt he was drunk. Through he decided he didn't really cared. He needed a shower and some clean cloths and needed them fast.

He really didn't felt like he won the fight. To put it in simple words he felt like shit. He didn't even remember how he managed to arrive to his place.

~.~

Reborn opened the door and immediately had to side step. He obviously activated a trap which shot a projectile, if his reflexes were anything but top notch he would have been shoot. The hit-man looked around the place. It was a typical run down hotel-room. Not someplace he would stay usually. But a good assassin knows how to adept or dies. Seemingly there was no one here. Still he had more then then enough time before his plane took off. He looked through the bag that was thrown beside the bed. There were some cloths and shoes, a set of silver daggers which he remarked was missing two pieces, along with an upgraded first add kit. What cached his attention through was the silver Desert Eagle in his holster. The gun was a beauty with white grip, no serial number of course. The slide had the inscription: Caeli Lacrimis (Latin for: Tears of sky) along with fitting ammo. He wondered if Blondy actually knew how to handle that gun, because even if he didn't want to admit it that would be a major turn on. And by the way the gun was cared about, he was more than sure the teen did.

Hidden in a false bottom were some serious equipment usually used by thieves or hackers. In the laptop case were some fake identity cards which were are well hidden but he wasn't the world's best hit-man for nothing. Blondy had a black laptop and 2 disposable cell phones, an Mp3 and headphones on the table next to case. By the looks of it no other personal items at all. Reborn tried to hack into the laptop but no luck. Obviously Blondy did everything in his power so no one but him could access that computer. The hit-man was almost impressed he was good with computers but not over the top but even he could tell that it was nearly impossible to hack into it. He set down in a chair facing the door. Still if Blondy was an assassin then he was a really bad one.

~.~

Blondy arrived to his hotel room but had a bad feeling. He learned to trust his instincts so he stopped before the door. He turned around, his head hurt like a bitch since the adrenaline left him. And all this walking didn't help. The teen climbed the fire escape and being as quiet as possible he glanced inside his room.

As expected there was someone inside his room. Damn, he knew the moment he hacked this guy's account that he shouldn't have pick-pocketed him. No matter how hot the guy was or how good he kissed. After all no honest citizen could have such a sum of money on himself. And all the money were in banks that were used by the Italian mafia and other mobs. Who knows who this guy was working for. He sat down to think things through. Looking at it this way he was a dirty guy and since he had this guys money he could always buy everything he had inside …well not quite he would rather die then leave his gun behind. Not to mention this guy found him relatively easy. He could find him again, and if his money was missing he would probably pretty pissed not that he wasn't pissed now. He smirked, since he was pissed already-

~.~

Reborn heard something ringing. He looked at the table where Blondy's electrics were. He picked up the black cell phone and pressed Answer Call. He put it to his ear and waited for the other to speak.

"Hey, creepy Fedora-guy" Reborn's eyebrow twitched. He recognized that voice, it was him.

"Hey Blondy"

"Blondy? Really that's the best you could come up with?" He asked teasingly.

"Says the one who calls me creepy Fedora-guy."

"I was torn between multiple choices since you're Great-kisser, wear a Sexy Fedora and have taste great in suits." He said all honesty. And Reborn almost chuckled, this guy was great still he was more then angry at the brat.

"I'm afraid that's not quite enough. I won't fall for the same trick. Even through you certainly have quite a wicked mouth and a tasty silver tongue."

"Thank you but I wasn't lying. You're a great kisser and that fedora is quite sexy."

"I know that. Now how about you tell me where you are?"

"Ah-ah, you know this is why I said creepy, really… why did you had to break into my room and go through my things?"

"Maybe because you took my valet?"

"I wouldn't have if I knew you were dangerous. Is not my hobby to be stalked by a middle aged guy either. No matter how sexy he is. Anyway what do we do now?" Middle-aged? Blondy was sooo going to pay for that.

"How about you give me back my valet for start?"

"... if I give you back your valet you'll leave?"

"Sure." After a little payback.

"You promise?"

"Yes." He had a flight to catch unfortunately.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the Café Pub three blocks, from where you're staying. In 2 hours or so."

"How do you- never mind. But let's make it an hour. Or better half an hour."

Half an hour, that's impossible. He had to take a shower and buy himself at least a new shirt thanks to some seemed like Blondy was thinking about something really hard before he answered. "45 minutes." It was the best he could work with.

"45minutes." Reborn agreed.

"Alright then. See you soon Fedora-guy."

Rebon heard the dial tone and put the black cell phone in his pocket. He wondered if Blondy would really come to the Pub. Still the fact that Blondy knew that he was here meant that he won't come back here unless Reborn was out of the way. His best lead was to take the teens word. Not to mention somehow he believed it when Blondy said that he wouldn't have steal from him if he knew who he was. Through that brought up another question Did Blondy knew who he was? Because if that was true he may need to silence him. And even he didn't want to just kill a teen, a very good looking one no that didn't matter right now, back to the subject –he didn't want to kill Blondy just because of something so stupid that was half his fault. After all he is supposed to be the world's best hit-man. To let a kid mess with him that just wasn't supposed to happen. He took Blondy's belongings and called for a cab.

Blondy swore as he watched Reborn take his stuff with him. He was sitting on the roof of the building which was right across of the motel he was staying or has been staying at. It was expected but still. He hopped that the man left at least the first-aid kit.

~.~

Reborn was sipping his espresso. This place did actually have great coffee. He closed his eyes for a second and

"Hey!" Blondy was sitting right across him with freaking huge smile. The only difference from that morning was the fact that instead of a white t-shirt and now was wearing a black one. The blonde teen grinned as he saw Reborn raised an eyebrow probably wondering how he did that.

"Don't hey me." Reborn narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Don't look so pissed, you'll get wrinkles." Blondie mimicked Reborn's expression, and damn the kid he almost laughed. Through he quickly reminded himself why they were here. He growled and that made the teen let out an undignified Che.

"You're no fun…" The blonde said with a sigh. "But since you're sexy I'll forgive you." The teen give him a wink. The waitress chose that moment to appear. Reborn felt his eyebrow twitch as she shamelessly flirted with the blond haired brat. As he looked around he realized that most costumers were watching them. As an assassin he was used to blend in the crowd through he had to admit that it wasn't the first time everyone was watching him like hawks. He had that effect on people. Not to mention right across him the golden haired teen attracted just as much attention if not more. Reborn noted as he watched the younger that he seem even paler than in the morning not to mention he's smile looked a bit forced. Was he sick? But he was just fine in the morning.

"So what should I call you?" Blondy finally asked him.

"Let's talk about why we are here."

"If you insist. Through I must tell you I didn't know you liked being called Fedora-guy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean… if you insist on me calling you Fedora-guy you must like being called Fedora-guy. Else you wouldn't let me call you Fedora-guy, right? Not to mention even through I let you correct me you didn't and even when I ask you quote 'what should I call you' instead of Fedora-guy, you just brushed me off. That's why I thought that you liked being called Fedora-guy, that's why you didn't correct me when I called you Fedora-guy, Fedora-guy."

"How the hell did you arrive at that conclusion and stop saying Fedora-guy, Fedora-guy is irritating."

"But you said not to call you creepy Fedora-guy."

"Just call me Reborn." The older blurred out. Then the blonde grinned. "Reborn-ka?" The teen smiled predatory while he purred Reborn's name sexily.

Fuck! One why did he just tell Blondy his name. Second what the hell? that smile just made him shiver. Shiver from anticipation of course, he had to restrain himself from grabbing the teen and taking him right there in front of those people because seriously What the hell? That smile just had to be illegal. He could easily understand now what the teen meant by being stalked by a middle aged guy. With that smile it was no wonder if someone stalked him. And three why did this kid have such an effect on him. Did he like Blondy? Damn this was worse then he thought.

Okay maybe he didn't have to purr but damn Reborn, did he have any idea how sexy he looked when he acted all strict and angry. It made him want to jump him or better get jumped. And really that expression that he made. Like he wanted to ravage him right here right now was freaking hot. It was all just too much.

"Ne I don't usually do things like this but since I own you an apology and you're way too tasty to pass on why not use the time we have to… erase some tension." The teen licked his lips suggestively.

"You don't know what you're saying." Reborn said with a fucking chuckle. Because damn the kid was good but he was better.

"I'm pretty sure I know what I want. The question is if you want to know just how wicked and hot my mouth really is. Or if my skin is really so soft as it looks-"

And that was it. The sound of his self-restrain snapping. He stood up leaving a enough money for his espresso and a generous tip on the table. Blondy smirked as he followed Reborn back to his hotel room.

* * *

I wonder how many know Blondy's identity. I'll eagerly wait for the answers and reviews ^^


	2. Chapter 2

As you know i don't own KHR. Also English is not my first language so there might be (definitly are) grammar mistakes and such.

Smut ahead! Don't like don't read.

* * *

They made it to the hotel and surprisingly Reborn made no move to touch him. They arrived in front of a door on the 20 floor Reborn unlocked the door and let the teen in. Blondy looked around, the room was as expected of five star hotel in New York extravagant. Too much freaking useless space well for him anyway. He turned around.

"Nice room-" he couldn't finish because damn Reborn. The hit-man was leaning against the door and blocking the only escape route, while watching him with such intense gaze that made him uncomfortable. He felt like the other was undressing him with his eyes, which he probably was. He felt a blush creeping on his face. Reborn noticed and smirked.

"So innocent." He said as he moved toward the brat. Blondy gulped then looked at Reborn who stopped right in front of him.

"So where's you're bed r-… shower." Reborn chuckled softly then tilted his head and damn him for being all composed and mature. Through he wasn't one to back out of challenges. He looked at the man with defiance through Reborn seemed even more amused. The teen wanted to ask what was so amusing but when he opened his mouth a wicked lips sealed them. He gasped slowly as strong arms draw him closer. Reborn used the chance to slip his tongue into the blond's mouth.

Through slightly dazed Blondy quickly recovered and kissed back. In the back of his mind Reborn noted how much it was like Blondy to do so. Those gorgeous eyes, so vibrant and full of life, filled with defiance, always challenging the older. The teen had no idea what it made him want to do with him. To break that attitude down and leave them vulnerable and wanting. He wondered just how beautiful the teen will look all hot and bothered, his eyes gazed with lust and pleasure instead. Panting, wanting and screaming his name. Oh yeah the teen had absolutely no idea in what he got himself into.

Reborn smirked into the kiss, Blondy noted and angrily bitten softly the others lips. That drawn the other's attention back to him.

"Don't think of anything else beside of me. I won't let you." The teen said slightly panting from the long kiss. Reborn almost told him that he was thinking of him actually but though better of it and just smirked.

"Make me." He said into the others ear. And those brownish-redish orbs were filled with fire. The teen pushed the older down who just now realized that he was missing his fedora which was sitting innocently on the brat's head. The teen smiled sexily and slowly unbuttoned his shirt letting it fall to the ground along with a knife that was hidden in his sleeve. Blondy then sat down in the other's lap. He grabbed Reborn's hands and moved them down from his neck to his stomach then back setting it on his ass. Reborn was never passive through he enjoyed immensely the show the younger put on. Grabbing the other's ass and making Blondy grasp. The blonde hummed happily then pulled out the hit-man's tie and kissed it gently, Reborn eyes following his every movement hungrily. Then he aggressively grabbed it drawing Reborn closer and smashed their lips together. Letting his instinct take over kissing, biting sucking Reborn's lips and tongue. Biting not hard enough to break the skin but enough to make the other really hot and leave him want more . Then he moved to his neck.

When did Blondy take off his jacket and waistcoat? Reborn was left in his t-shirt and necktie before he even realized. Through not that he minded he let his hand wonder on the others body through the kiss. The teen's fair skin was beautiful, without any imperfection so soft like silk, it looked delicious. Those two rosy buds even more. He pinched the blonde's right nipple and the teen let out a delicious moan right next to his ear. Reborn smirked, who knew that the rebellious teen could sound like that. He was clinging to his arms as he tried to steady his breathing not that Reborn would let that. Pulling the teen closer he attacked the others nipple with his mouth. The teen was shacking and had a lovely pink blush adorning his face.

"Re-Reborn… Ahhn-" the brat moaned and those sounds went straight to his member. And damn he almost lost it, the hit-man couldn't endure it for too long. He was aching to be in the teen to be connected with him, to fill him with his essence. But first he needed to prepare him. As he moved his finger down the blonde's body he realized that there were some ugly bruises on his stomach.

"What happened here?" He asked as he traced the injury softly.

"I-is that re-ally important now?" The teen asked voice still raspy and breath irregular. Reborn only give him a sharp -'No nonsense.' look, Blondy sighed. "Some thugs at a bar didn't know manner. So I had to teach them… now can we continue." He asked slightly irritated. Reborn looked at his wound angrily. The blond teen tugged at the other's hair playfully. "Baka! Why are you angry?" he asked suspiciously.

Good question Reborn though about it. He certainly was angry over the fact that the teen was hurt, through the question remained Why?... Did he like the brat that much? The answer was yes. His mind made up he grabbed the teen in his arms and stood up. The blonde was slightly surprised. He instinctively closed his legs around the other's midsection and arms grabbed the hit-man's neck so he wont fall.

"You can put me down." The blonde said when the other still didn't let go of him. "No." Came the response. "What do you mean no?" Reborn just smirked as he moved inside the house. "Oh, we're going to the bedroom." The blonde felt stupid for only realizing now.

"You could say that." The hit-man moved to the master bedroom when he reached it he casually dropped the teen on the bed. "Hiee-" The other shrieked, and Reborn laughed amused. "You let out so many interesting noises." He said as he leaned over the other. "I want to hear them all." The teen blushed slightly." You're really cute." The other frowned. "Don't call me cute." The older seemed only further amused by the blonde's antics. "Stay here." The hit-man said as he left the room and moved to the in-suit bathroom.

The blonde sat up and sighed just wondering what was Reborn up to. The hit-man returned shortly, his hand holding a First-aid kit." You still didn't treat that." The hit-man explained, through blonde looked slightly taken a back. "You know you don't have to do that and even more you don't have to do it now."

"I know, but I want to."

The blonde narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?" The hit-man didn't respond just checked the injury. No internal bleeding that's good. He continued to treat the injury as gently as he could. The teen seemed to blush as he watched the other patch him up. He clearly wasn't used to people treat him so gently, as he was something precious.

"Re-reborn stop, Stop!" The other looked up questioning. And damn the brat was so freaking cute all flushed, his hair sticking out in every direction. His breath out of place and mouth slightly open. Instead of all brave he was embarrassed "I'm alright is n-nothing serious, just let it be… let's, let's get back to our activities." Reborn captured the other's lip. Unlike when he played around this time he was serious. Not that the blonde couldn't win the battle that their tongue danced, he didn't even stand a chance.

His eyes glazed over with lust. The hit-man unbuttoned his dress shirt and throw it along with his tie to a chair nearby. Taking advantage of the dazed state the teen was in he kissed the other's cheek moving down leaving butterfly kisses the others body. The blonde teen moaned loud when Reborn bit his shoulder and then licked the small amount of blood that appeared. The hit-man's hands playing with the others pink nipples. He moved down licking and kissing every bit of skin he could.

Blondy couldn't do anything but moan and grasp whenever Reborn decided to leave a hickey. There were bite marks all over his chest leaving a trail to the hit-man's mouth. Everywhere Reborn touched it felt like he was on fire. He throw his head back when Reborn finally reached his navel letting his tongue dip in the teens belly button. "Hnn-ah!"

"So sensitive." The hit-man teased. "Shut up!" The teen growled embarrassed the other through ignored the remark in favor of undressing the blonde. Tossing the cloths over his shoulder not caring where it landed, leaving the other in a rather vulnerable position under him. He caressed the others legs while his mouth move over the injury on his stomach licking at it. The other felt like crying in agony and bliss because while Reborn touched and caressed everywhere he avoided on purpose the place where he needed attention the most.

"R-reborn Ah … Don't tease-hmm…ah"

"That's not it, is it?" The black haired man dared to ask innocently. The bastard was clearly amused by his distress. "Just ask-" Like he was he going to beg the bastard. "No… ahn"

"So stubborn…" The hit-man finally touched the teen's shaft, while the other moaned loudly. Reborn was gentle at the beginning, moving slowly and carefully studying the blonde's expression but then he increased the speed gradually.

"Ahn- Reborn mh-more!" The Blonde grasped the sheets as the Hit-man smirked. Reborn moved at a torturous tempo enough to drive him crazy but not enough to lose himself yet. " Reborn-nh!" He almost couldn't feel as a lubed finger entered his hole gentle exploring. It didn't hurt it was just uncomfortable. Reborn moved it around gently then added a second one when he adjusted to one. The blonde bit his lips at the small burning feeling it caused. Reborn begin scissoring his fingers while moving his other hand on the blonde's manhood creating a pleasant distraction. His eyes were fixed on his golden haired thief's face. And damn if he wasn't already hard that would have done the job. He added a third as soon as he felt the other get used to two. The teen grasped his expression slightly pained but quickly replaced by one lost in pleasure as Reborn touched that place.

"Reborn, t-there!" Reborn smirked as he touched it again and the teen let out a loud moan. "Reborn, ah noo… stop, I'm too c-close…" Reborn licked his nipple "It's alright come as many time as you wish." "No-o, I wa- ahn no… I'm coming!" He went on a overload of emotions as Reborn bit his injury. The hit-man took out his fingers letting the teen calm down as he popped free the buttons on his pants and let his manhood spring out of it's confine. Blondy looked at his thick member and unconsciously licked his lips. He probably didn't realize just how much of a turn on that was. And damn Reborn could probably come just by looking at the teen. He coated his rod then tossed the bottle of lube to the floor. The teen opened his legs wider inviting Reborn closer and fuck that was certainly sexy. He didn't hesitate and slipped past the tight entrance in one shift movement.

"Ahhnn!" The teen screamed. It was really hard to stop himself from moving and give time for the teen to adjust. The hit-man was quite big and didn't want to hurt the other. But it was so tight, he was in agony and bliss at the same time. Blondie grabbed Reborn's neck and tugged the other down kissing him messily. "M-Move…" He said between long raged breaths. The other complied and rocked slightly into the other. He was gentle as he moved around experimentally first. Searching for that place which would make the blonde scream out in pleasure. The teen moaned his name loudly as he hit his prostate dead on. The older smiled as he begun to add speed and the blonde meet him halfway. He trusted faster as the teen called his name between sinful moans.

The tight passage was so hot and inviting, it was unlike anything he experienced until now. He never believed in perfect harmony and other bull but damn if this was anything but. The hit-man repositioned himself so he could reach deeper. As expected the teen let out a needy breath "Re-reborn-nh!" He felt the blonds hands cares his arms leaving scratches all over his back and shoulder. Through the teen wasn't done through he moved those deviously skillful hands across his stomach and up his body until he reached his nipples. That caused the older to shudder. Damn the brat knew exactly where to touch. If this continued he will come first and that just couldn't happen.

He grabbed the other hands and pinned them next to his head. He left a bruising kiss on his lips as he moved in an almost brutal pace drawing moans after moans from the teens lips. It didn't take long for the teen to lose control.

" Ah I'm ahnn almost" The teen moaned louder as he felt Reborn's hands on his member. Moving up and down along with his thrusts. And damn the blonde teen would put a porn-star to shame with the sounds he let out. It didn't take long before they both exploded, the blonds semen spraying on his body and Reborn's stomach while Reborn let out an uncharacteristic growl as he finished inside the teen shortly after. He slipped out of the teen who was just coming down from his high.

"Damn… now I have to take a shower-" The other grinned mischievously through the teen knew that whatever that smile meant it was no good for him. Why he hated when he was right. "Why would you waste something so good?" Reborn kissed the still slightly out of breath teen. "Ahn-" The other licked down the trail of sweat mixed with the younger essence.

"Not a-again-" The teen trembled slightly as Reborn caressed his leg moving it further down and his sensitive hole that twitched in response to the other's teasing. He tried to stand up but yelped as he felt pain shot up from his lower region. And the other had the courage to look smug about it.

" Don't be so proud of yourself. Since I'm hurt there is no round two." And why the hell did Reborn have to take that as a challenge. He smiled all too smug for the blonde's liking. Then took the others arm and flipped him over.

"Oi, Reborn stop!" the teen yelped as he felt the other enter him without even a warning. "You say you don't want to but your body says something else." Reborn said as he touched the blonde's now hard member. "Bas -tard!" The brat cursed slightly as Reborn moved because it still hurt damn it. The older seemed to realize this and grabbed a pillow tugging it under the younger so it left his ass elevated. Reborn traced the tattoos on the teens back as he thrust inside gently so he won't hurt his partner. He wondered if the teen knew how much they represented him. Those wings the pure white one and the other tainted black one.

"Ahn—Reborn!" came the broken plea. Even through a moment ago he called him a bastard, really this kid. "Yes?" He asked biting and sucking the others nape. As one of his hands grabbed Blondy's and intertwined their fingers. While the other shuddered slightly. "Touch me…" "I'm already touching you" Reborn said with a slightly out of breath and teasing voice. He could see the other trying to but unable to resist "Touch me more please…" and damn those lustful eyes. He planned on being gentle and loving this time but that damn brat had to go and flip his beast switch. "I'm sorry-" was the only thing Reborn said before quickening his pace while grabbing the blonde's hips with a force that no question will leave bruises. He reached deeper with each thrust, hitting the others prostate dead on.

"Ahn noo ahhn Reborn!" His voice was so alluring his expression, defenseless lost in pure pleasure mixed with a bit of pain. His body spend and even more sensitive. The thief was screaming for more in no time. His golden hair sticking to his forehead thanks to the sweat and mouth open as he screamed his name over and over in ecstasy. It was just too much. They both came this time together.

The teen was about to fade away. Reborn cleaned them up best he could, placing the now sleeping teen under the covers he looked at the blonde then with a sigh he called the hotel reception.

"It's room 503. I need to cancel a flight ticket." At least this way he could get a good night sleep.

* * *

Shishishi... another chapter done. There was a huge clue for Blondy's identity. Anyway reviews are apreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

Thanks for the reviews ^.^ Anyway this is boyxboy and M for a reason again don't like don't read. English isn't my first language so...

Thoughts

"Speak"

**German**

That said on with the chapter :))

* * *

~.~

The teen stirred in his sleep, he felt a little bit too warm. Through as fast as he opened his eyes he realized what the problem was. More like who. He looked slightly amused at the sleeping beauty. Who knew that the cold hearted human… was Reborn human? In bed he was an insatiable beast that's for sure, cuddled after sex. He let out a sigh. It was kind of tempting to just take his things and disappear. He knew he could do it, but for some reason- he glanced at Reborn who slept obvious to the whole world at the moment… he just didn't want to. It was too comfortable. Even through he will have to make sure never to meet the man again, he could indulge just a little longer before he had to move on. The blonde closed his eye with a small smile etched on his face. Somehow being in this man's arms made him feel content.

~.~

When Reborn awoke first thing he felt was a sweet smell. More like an alluring fragrance right under his nose. He opened his eyes to look down as the sun was just awakening it cast an almost orange-ish glow into the room, making the teen's yellow hair almost shine. He looked at Blondy still sleeping in his arms. The brat seemed so satisfied sleeping like this. Surprising Reborn was too, well for a sentimental level, psychically he desired the blonde even more then before.

Big, and sleepy chocolate colored eyes opened lazily glancing at Reborn. The thief looked at the hit-man but his mind didn't seem to registered what was happening yet. He was too passive so the older grinned mischievously and kissed the daylights out of the Blonde. It was almost comical how his eyes widened, then got clouded by desire.

As soon as Reborn looked at those expressive eyes his own mirrored the feeling behind them. Pure lust. At least that's what Reborn told himself as he gripped the teen's hardening member causing the other to cry out. That sinful voice just fuelling his need. The teen gripped his shoulder and pulled him closer. The blonde's other hand sneaked down and moved to the other's manhood. Gripping it slightly not to soft but not too strong. Unwillingly a moan escaped Reborn's mouth. Pulling him closer causing a so desires fraction. They were grinding against each other, Reborn gripped both of their rock hard members and moved his hand down on both of them, while Blondy sneak his hand around Reborn's neck. Biting then licking at Reborn's ear who shivered slightly, he was at disadvantage. The hit-man let his other hand wander on the other's back moving slowly down. The raven smirked a cross between a hiss and moan escaped the brat's lips as he trusted two fingers into him. The boy obviously wanted to address the rough treatment his hole was getting but Reborn silenced him with a kiss. The man shoved his tongue down his throat, drinking up all his moans as the other moved his talented fingers inside him. Reborn sat up bringing the blond with him. positioning the teen over his leaking member. Blondy smirked as he sat down on his huge member not giving the raven much of a warning. The black haired man groaned as the teen took all of him inside in a shift move.

"Baka are you tryin-" Reborn tried in vain as a silent moan cut him off as the blond sat up using his shoulder as leverage. He left no doubt scratches on the older but Reborn didn't really care. The blond raised himself until only the head was inside then dropped down. It was obvious it was painful but the teen didn't care as he bounced up and down greedily on the others cock.

"Fuck!" Rebon moaned as he trusted up meeting the teen's pace and making the other let out a loud moan as his spot was pounded into. The raven gripped the boy's tights drawing their boy even more closed if possible and forcing the boy to take him in deeper. The heat like a burning fire was quickly escalating. Small grasps and moans escaped the taller while the other was already too lost in this inferno.

They were both very close, and Blondy continued to sing such a lust filled melody right next to his ear.

"Re-reborn! Ahhnnnhh! More! … " Said man reached between their body touching the others leaking member. "I'm a-almost the-re, Ahnn Reborn… I'm coming!" He felt himself and the blonde lose it along with a set of teeth marking his shoulder. A combination of a hiss and moan let his lips as he reached complexion shooting his seed deep inside the teen.

The boy stood up and the movement caused some fluid to run down his tights. The blonde grimaced at the feeling. Reborn recovered his breath quickly then chuckled to himself as he saw Blondy's expression. He left with a quick kiss to take a shower.

When he returned the teen already cleared their mess up his. Through was still naked. Reborn shoot him a wink when their eyes met. Looking slightly annoyed and lazy Blondy passed him by. Some cloths thrown hastily over his shoulder. Letting out a soft yawn, he told the older that he'll borrow his shower.

Reborn then called room service then made a flight reservation. Blondy existed the bathroom 10 minutes later looking more awake, but blushing madly. The raven haired man was already dressed in a suit.

"Hmm why are you so red?" Reborn asked as he caressed the brat's still damp blond hair. The blonde looked away slightly annoyed.

"Nothing." Even through he denied it he was still blushing, right up to his ears. This brat was really too much. He closed the distance while his hand gripped the other waist pressing him close to his chest. Then tilted his head toward up.

"Oh so it wasn't because of this." Reborn said caressing the area his wounds were.

"No." The teen denied. Lying as he looked the other straight in the eyes. The older felt like either laughing or sighing.

"Really?" Reborn chuckled at the others stubbornness. He saw the other by chance touch it when he exited the bathroom but he knew all to well what must be going through the teen's head.

"Fuck it! It is," he snapped "Did you really had to -" the teen looked lost for words.

"Overwrite them?" He asked amused then he narrowed his eyes. "Of course. I'm very possessive, so when you're with me I will not allow such a thing as another man or women's mark on mine. I will erase them all and of course punish you if I see fit."

"What! You're one sadistic bastard, you know." The teen glared at the other still the very visible blush give him away. But then his expression became a blank "And I'm not yours. I do not belong to anyone. You better remember that."

"Hmm, we'll see about that." Reborn gazed back smugly into those too enticing chocolate orbs.

The room service decided to arrive right then. After Reborn closed the door behind the staff member, Blondy appeared dragging his things to door.

"Eat breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"So stubborn. Still you didn't eat anything since yesterday night. " Blondy cringed when he remembered what happened to his lunch. "Not to mention, my valet."

"Hmm?" Blondy asked with an innocent smile. The older only looked at him annoyed. Did the teen really see him so stupid?

"Very well." The blonde flopped down across Reborn and opened his bag. Reborn's eye twitched. His valet was in the bag which he brought with himself when he left Blondy's place. It was right under his nose all the time. The blonde looked at Reborn and grinned mischievously.

Of course it wasn't, he had Reborn's valet at himself all the time. But that look on the others face was worth using even such an unsophisticated trick. Could he even call it a trick? He just placed it inside his bag when he was checking if Reborn stole anything. The dark-haired man didn't seem the type but you may never know.

After the blonde handed his valet back he checked and surprisingly he wasn't missing a cent.

"I guess you did keep your word." The hit-man said slightly amazed. "Even through you're a thief. It must have been hard not to such an amazing sum, even after you succeeded stealing it, and it was right under your nose. " the man dared to taunt him.

"Who knows. It was Reallllyyyy hard, even more after I saw the sum in your check account." The Blonde grinned as Reborn finally cached on.

"You didn't…" Blondy took Reborn's omelet from the cart eating it slowly, chewing every bite carefully.

"Hmm? I wouldn't do something like that even if I was just thief and acquired such an amazing sum, even if I succeeded stealing it, I mean even through I worked hard and I poured my sweat and blood into it not to mention… it was right under my nose I most certainly…, probably wouldn't do something like that. Right, Reborn-san?" The teen asked sarcastically. The dark-haired man looked slightly shocked then laughed.

"I guess, you're right. Through what kind of assassin would I be if I let a brat steal all my savings?" The older asked with a devilish glint in his eyes. The blonde through didn't back out.

"An assassin-ka. I see. I guess a really lenient one. But just maybe a smart one."

"How so?"

"Because Mister Assassin if you kill me now you may never get back the money which I hypothetically stole from you."

"Than maybe I just have to torture you a bit. Hypothetically."

"Hmm somehow that sounds really exciting. Nee~ Mister Assassin shall we play again? even if a little rough I won't mind…" Somehow those chocolate eyes looked so vibrant almost glowed red from the intensity the hit-man was draw to them like moths to a flame. The cheeky thief felt the same about Reborn's onyx ones. They looked like an endless abyss in which if you dared to look stole your soul and never let you go again.

"Somehow I feel like I could never really win with you. Can I?" Reborn asked with a small laugh. The blonde teen put the now empty plate on the coffee table between him and Reborn.

"The sentiment is mutual." He said grinning.

"I gave up." The older said before grabbing Blondy's hand and kissing each knuckle. "Mio caro."

"Re-reborn!" The teen stuttered as Reborn let go of his hand. He closed his eyes and calmed himself "I'll go. Before we end up dragging this out for too long." Reborn chuckled. That's right he had to go back to Italy today. Blondy was at the door already.

"Blondy." Well one more question won't hurt.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" The other chuckled at the question.

"Tsuna… Tsunayoshi. " The blonde left with a small smile.

"Chaos, Tsuna." Reborn's voice rung through the empty room.

~.~

Reborn stretched after another long flight, smiling slightly as he felt his valet in his suit jacket.

"Reborn-signor this way please." Reborn nodded as the car took him back to the Vongola base. As expected by the time he arrived Iyemitsu and some of Nono's guardians were dead drunk. He wondered what would happen if someone outside the family saw the Nono's precious Guradians like this. Well the next generation would enjoy the sight greatly. After all the torture/ training they were put through by the elder's. Just imagining made him smirk. He took some photos of the sleeping and passed out bunch. New blackmail material checked.

Moving on found Nono as usual in his office behind a stack of paperwork. Somehow it didn't matter how much the elder worked it never seemed to shrink let alone disappear.

"Nono."

"Reborn." The elder smiled warmly. "Sit down please." The other nodded and shortly after the butler brought in some coffee. Nono sighed as he left his desk glancing at the papers then sat in front of the hit-man.

"We were expecting you a day earlier actually."

"There were unexpected variables."

"Nothing too troublesome I hope." Nono said a bit worried.

"Actually quite the opposite."

"Oh." The Vongola Boss just smiled happily. "Must have been quite a lady. To catch your interest." Looking at Reborn's face he realized his mistake and quickly laughed. "I see, I see… then I'm even more interested, please you must tell me everything about this young men."

"You won't believe it, not even half of it Nono." The truth was even Reborn didn't believe it all. Somehow it all seemed too perfect. Actually it was a perfect one night stand. But somehow Reborn realized that maybe just maybe his feelings for the young run deeper then that. And this game they were playing it was pretty interesting. He decided even since he woke up next to his golden haired beauty that indeed he was going to make him his lover.

As always getting the hit-man to talk about something personal was like removing a teeth for both of them; a long and painful process. While Reborn never talked about the past, unless it was absolutely necessary even then he only told what needed to be told. Still Nono managed to get bits of information out of him thanks to their father-son type of relationship. Through he had no doubt that the men would deny every word of it. Thanks to that he easily noticed the look in those dark eyes.

"Reborn I wish you'd tell me, since I have a feeling he will have an important role in your life in the near future." And by Reborn's expression he was right.

"He actually stole my valet -" the raven begun the story with a small grin.

~.~

Tsuna looked at his ticket. After flying all the way to Germany, he was one bus away of reaching his destination. He was finally going home. Or more precisely he was heading toward his only known family. Since he didn't really have a home. Europe was comfortable enough, there were many jobs and if he had to go back he could always just catch a flight. He had more then enough savings for that.

Since he couldn't stay in New York anymore, he really didn't want to risk another encounter with the hit-man He decided after leaving Reborn's hotel to spend the holidays with his mother.

Tsuna looked at the sky, inwardly he wished so bad this time things would be different.

~.~

Nono's laugh echoed through the hallway. It's been a while since he sounded so happy the servants noted.

"He seems to be a really refreshing and delightful young men."

"Yes, that's part of the problem."

"Reborn don't think so hard about it. I did worse things when I was that age." Reborn cringed slightly. That was something he didn't want to know about.

"Anyway let's talk about the other annoying blonde bastard, who's passed out downstairs."

"Yes indeed." Nono's eyes grew serious the hit-man noticed. "We managed to find out some more information about Nana's motives. As we suspected she wasn't kidnapped but left on her own free will. There was a leak of information somehow and it seems like she found out about what Vongola really is."

"Still even if she found out that Iyemitsu's working for the mafia. Why not confront him? Normally you would want to hear it from him… to be sure. Is in human nature… just leaving like that… did she really had no feelings for him…"

"No. I don't think you're seeing the whole picture. If you find out the man you're in love lied to you, and is part of the mafia… you wouldn't think about confronting him. Because you would ask yourself if he lied about something like that what else did he lie about? And if you had to protect someone, and couldn't risk that person's well being…"

"What are you talking about? Did she have an affair?"

"No. I think she loved him more then we could imagine. The reason they are all drunk is because they were celebrating last night. That's right…" Nono said as Reborn realized.

"She was pregnant." The hit-man said shocked.

~.~

Finally… the blonde haired teen frowned. He felt too cold in his black t-shirt even with his leather jacket on. Even through it was spring it was raining and the temperature seemed to drop accordingly. His black baggy pants didn't offer any extra warm. At least he his combats boots didn't fail him. Even he had to admit this sorry excuse of a building was more then appealing then any run down hotel. The four story building had many graffiti's as it was located in a more abandoned part of the city.

"**Mister Leon you're finally home."** The owner greeted him happily. He was an 50-60 year old man, very strict, but just as kind.

"**Yes. Is finally spring break."** His cover story was an easy one not too complicated. His name was Leon Gwyn, he lived with his father and he stayed with at his mothers on school breaks. No one asked question, even more since they knew his mother's situation.

"**If you need anything-"**

"**No thank you, through I wanted to ask… my old man's kind of sketchy. Did he send the money in time?"**

"**Yes, yes. Don't worry everything is in order and paid for."** Of course he did. Last year he ended up hospitalized and in coma for 10 days. When he finally came around he was in too much pain to do anything but breath and shout. Needless to say he didn't have the chance to send the money for electricity and water in time. But... Since nobody used them it wasn't such a big thing still.

"**That's a relief."** Tsuna smiled as he bid good-bye to the elder man.

He finally reached the apartment. He dug out his key and disabled his own traps before he entered. The dust has settled and no question the air was suffocating.

The walls were a pale relaxing orange. The door opened into a dining area which was connected to the kitchen at the right and the living room which was further ahead. Like most furniture in the house they table and chairs were black. Simply because white would be too bothersome to clean and maintain. To his right was a small closet and bathroom. Setting his bag on the floor while his laptop case on the table he had a clear view into the kitchen. Reminding him that he needed to visit a supermarket later. For now delivery would do. After taking off his shoes he moved to the living. A big sofa with two armchairs on each side positioned in front of a huge TV. He wondered many times why he brought it, and still didn't find an answer. To his right was his bedroom while to the left was his mother both with their walk in closet. After he opened the door to the veranda, he stretched and grabbed his bags. His room was pretty simple. A freaking huge bed with a desk and really comfortable looking chair, a door to a walk in closet and a book shelf that occupied an entire wall. Putting his bag on the floor next to his bed he let himself fall on the top of the perfectly made bed. No question ruining it.

A small nap won't hurt…

~.~

"We're searching for the doctor who helped her with the baby. Since we're hopping that they may have kept in touch… Is only a matter of time before we find him. The man didn't go underground only changed workplace. My man's are tracking him down as we speak. All in all there is nothing you could do here. You should go back to Tsunayoshie-kun." Nono said with a barely visible smirk.

"No, I will find him later. Besides he left NY long before me. "

"How do you know?"

"Intuition." Not to mention from the moment they entered his room no even in the pub, the fucking brat looked for escape routs. Right than I though it was only him freaking out. But even this morning. When he woke up for the first time he looked frightened and panicked. The brat clearly wasn't used to fall asleep after sex not to mention cuddle. There was only one reason for that simply because the brat didn't feel safe sleeping with his partner.

"Hmmm… From what I heard he probably wasn't used to being cared for maybe even a bad childhood. Not to mention in our kind of work is not really that surprising. He may have a bad experience or problem trusting people."

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Reborn smiled as he sipped his coffee.

"Are you sure you want to stay then? Tsunayoshie-kun may disappear. "

"No Famiglia is more important." The raven said his eyes hard and jaws clenched. Nono had no doubt this was a painful decision for the hit-man.

* * *

I guess it was obvious who Blondy was... I mean even I can't imagine anyone but him Hie-ing.

Anyway please review. Critic, advise is as always welcome but no flames please. Let me know what you think so far, what you liked and what you think could improve. Well that's all -Byebye!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own KHR. New chapter's up. Thanks for the lovely reviews. ^^

~.~

Those warm hands, gently moving up and down his arms. Butterfly kisses on his shoulder blade slowly moving up to his neck. He released a silent moan without meaning to and could feel the other smirk as he decorated his neck with hickeys. The blonde shuddered slightly as a hand reached between his legs. He tried to move away but useless, instead he was pressed closer to others body. Somehow feeling safe in those strong arms. He could feel the others erection against his bare backside. The other continued to torture him. Barely touching and even then so too gently and too slow. The blonde whimpered slightly.

"Fas-ter , hnmm… ah ple-ase" The others lip curled into a satisfied grin. As the blonde continued to beg the other increased the tempo. Tsuna shuddered as he felt himself getting hotter and closer. His throat dry as he tried to muffle his moans into his pillow. The raven smirked as he took his hand and turned him around trapping the other under his own body, while attacking the surprised teens lips with a satisfied smile.

"Ah-Reborn!" The blonde cried out as he reached completion.

Tsuna opened his eyes startled. He sat up to fast and he was hit by a dizzy spell. Apparently he was in his own room where he felt asleep… and no smirking hit-man. Looking at his pants he blushed.

"Damn you Reborn… I'm gonna get you back for this." The grumpy thief said as he moved toward the bathroom still with an adorable pink adorning his face.

~.~

"-What?!" Reborn shouted into his cell phone. Nono and Iyemitsu looked at Reborn then at each other then back at Reborn who was pacing around very angry and was very dangerous at the moment . They had no doubt if whoever kept speaking didn't finish fast Reborn would probably invent a way to kill them through cell-phone. Shutting his mobile the black haired man set down before them with an irritated look. God bless whichever unfortunate soul dared to mess with the hit-man today and more so whoever caused it.

"-as wee s-said " Iyemitsu spoke slightly jumping in fear when the assassin shot him a dirty look.

"We found the doctor. Shoichi helped us pin him down. " Nono told Reborn visibly unaffected by the other rather dark mood. Iyemitsu shot Nono a grateful look.

Through as fast the elder said Shoichi the hit-man grinned.

"He's here?" Reborn asked hurried.

"Yes together with Byakuran and …"

"Where?" Reborn asked while smirking in a very disturbing way.

"A-at the Millefiore base?" The blonde asked dumbly. That was all they needed to say. The hit-man left in a heartbeat. "What happened? " Iyemitsu asked as he looked at Nono quizzically. Reborn has been acting way to weird even since he arrived. He even ignored Bianchi, well not really ignored just didn't acknowledge her … which was weird because everyone knew she was one of his four lovers. The raven was his usual bastard self in a constant foul mood. The blonde may not be a genius, actually far from it but still it was more plain then the day. The Vongola boss only smiled mysteriously as he sipped his coffee.

~.~

"R-re-reborn-san?" Irie Shoichi was having a good day that is until Reborn turn up in his room, no question ruining his door then dragged him to his car. Byakuran the reliable boss he is only waved happily while eating a new pack marshmallows which shouldn't have appeared on the market yet. That's it he was sold out for a pack of marshmallow. Cruel fate… if he returns in one piece from wherever Reborn takes him he will need to search for a more reliable job and preferably boss.

Ignoring the stuttering teen Reborn continued to drive in a carefree manner. Maybe carefree was a little too much to say; more like a ...mad man? Shoichi was sure they won't survive the next curve and even if he did through some miracle he will have a heart attack before they reach their destination.

"I need you to find me someone." Finally the hit-man told him.

"O-okay… I'll need a lap-laptop or computer…"

"Backseat. I only know his forename Tsunayoshie. Japanaese 16 maybe 17. Blond gravity defying hair, brown almost scarlet eyes. Around 160 cm… has a distinctive tattoo; two wings a black and a white one on his shoulder blades. " The hit-man said in one go while Shoichi fished out his laptop and begun typing.

"Tsunayoshie is quite an uncommon name… there are few hits. But the rest of information will take time to verify."

"Then buckle up. This will be quite a ride." Reborn smirked at the other's horrified expression.

~.~

Tsuna looked at the flowers. They were his mothers favorites, it was funny how much he knew about his mother now that he traveled compared to when he lived 'home'. He flashed a smile to the girl as she handed over the bouquet.

"**Thank you."**

"**P-lease c-come again**!" The girl said with a blush.

"**Certainly, see you next time! "** Tsuna smiled and wave slightly as he left the small Flower shop.

He was deep in thoughts as he's feet moved in auto pilot. Whenever he was here he couldn't help remember the past. Wondering if there was something he could have done differently. He sighed as he shook his head. It was no use thinking about that.

He arrived and smiled.

"**Good morning my name's Gwyn Leon I'm here to see Gwyn Nanami." **He said with a small smile. The receptionist was a women in her mid thirties but still flushed and nodded dumbly.

"**I need you to sign here."**

"**Sure." ** Tsuna signed and give back the papers.

"**My colleague will take you there." **

"**Thank you."**

**~.~**

"We found out absolutely nothing…" Reborn kicked a stones and Shoichi jumped fearfully. They were next to the sea and he didn't want to give the hit-man any reason to be even more angry than he already was. Thanky you very much he liked to breath and not disappear without a trace. The large amount of water made him even more sicker then he usually was.

"If we could at least obtain a fingerprint, I could hack the police database. Given the job he takes they may have some data on him. " The red head advised.

"Finger-print?" Reborn worn a thoughtful expression. "Is it possible to lift them from fabric?"

"U-unless he wore gloves or used other tricks… y-yes it's possible. Through it will require some specific equipment."

"Hmm. Then let's pay a visit to the police." Reborn said with a dangerous smirk. Shoichi grabbed his stomach. Why him?

"R-r-reborn-san?"

Reborn smirked as he moved toward his car flashing Shoichi a slightly questioning look.

"M-ay I a-ask w-why we are s-searching for h-him."

Rebon sighed. " He froze my account."

"E-eh?" Shoichi looked shocked at the hit-man.

"I'm not repeating myself."

"… I could try and -"

"That's impossible. Hell would have done it but apparently even the fucking bank can't do anything about it unless I give them the password which I do not know. Not to mention I have only 3 tries. "

"So…"

"I have to find Blondy and get the password… by any means necessary… " Reborn shoot him a blood-thirsty look.

Blondy? Shoichi asked himself through he was silently praying for the unfortunate's soul who dared to mess with the world's top hit-man.

"Of course some punishment is in order… after all he's been a very, very naughty boy." The raven's turned predatory in a total other sense. "…And of course let's not forget retribution for making me do all this…" the man grinned. "Oh yeah, time for pay-back."

"…I see… I u-understand w-why is so important. It could be troublesome to be left without money."

"I have more then enough money. Which idiot would keep all his money in the same place? I'm just irritated that he dared to mess with me. "

Shoichi sweat-dropped. It all came back to that after all.

"M-maybe he… didn't know who you w-ere?" He asked himself why he even tried to defend a thief.

Reborn glared. "He knew."

Well this Tsunayoshie was simply suicidal then.

~.~

Tsuna took a deep breath as he opened the door.

"Hey mom!" He said cheerfully as he entered then smiled sadly as he rested his eyes upon the figure sleeping in the all too white and big bed. Nothing changed he thought sadly but quickly regained his composure. "I brought you your favorite flowers. I hope you like them." The blonde said as he raised a vase and placed the flowers into it next to her bed.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to visit again." He said as he sat down next to her on a chair.

"I know I promised last time but I had another job so I was kind of busy. Don't worry though nothing too dangerous… I learned my lesson last time. I definitely won't trust… someone like him again, so now I'm going solo …again. It's a little tough knowing that no one watches your back but I'm not complaining I just really hope we won't see any more of him. It would have been better if he would have just died in the explosion. I know! You'd tell me not to wish for something like that, after all he did take care of us and taught me most I know but still …is just hard. Anyway … enough of the depressing talk. Let's see… I know, you wouldn't believe me but mom I think I inherited your taste in men. I meet the most amusing hit-man. He was drop gorgeous, and damn cocky. I know you would tell me to be careful but hey I'm not all that innocent either. But don't worry, is not love or anything like that is just simple physical attraction… I know better than to fall for a man like him. Anyway I meet him in NY, after I stole the Pink Star the world's largest Fancy Red diamond, it was quite a job-"

The blonde started his tale with a big smile on his face. If anyone would have watch Nana's facial expression would have said that she looked happy almost smiling even through the doctors would deny it wholeheartedly after all she was in deep coma for almost 10 years now.

Tsuna continued to talk to her about whatever crossed his mind. Outside slowly the skies turned dark. He took it a sign that he lost track of time yet again.

"I miss you mom … but I won't give up. Perché sei la mia luce. " With a smile and a kiss on her mother forehead he muttered a small goodbye. Thanking the nurses for letting him stay for so long, after all visiting hours passed a long time ago.

He was walking home, since it seems like the buss already left and he didn't feel like waiting for another. As he watched the sky a memory resurfaced. He smiled gently as he remembered. He was still small and was like any 4 year old was afraid of the dark.

~Flashback~

A black haired women smiled gently as a small buddle of joy crashed into her bed.

"Tsu-kun?! What happened I just put you to sleep." Two honey colored orbs gazed at her with big puppy eyes. Tsuna was never a too brave kid unless someone talked bad about her mother, and this time he could swear he heard something move in the dark.

"I'm no… not scared…" through Nana wasn't buying it. "I caime to por-tect you." He said in a false bravado.

"I already feel safer. Thank you… Now you can go back to your room…"

"B-but… therir's a scarry monster… I don't wanna mommy… Please don't send me b-back! I'm scared…" He finally admitted almost crying. The women smiled gently as she enveloped him in a hug.

"It's okay there's nothing there to be afraid of. You can sleep here if you want, But only today."

"A-arigatou… Mommy, s-sing please." There was big puppy eyes again. Like someone could say no to them.

"Alright but you have to sleep afterwards."

"Okay." Tsuna nodded.

close your eyes; i know what you see  
the darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep  
but we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep  
and you know i will be here to tell you to breathe

tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)  
la ragione per cui vivo (the reason i live)  
non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)  
io veglierò su di te (i'm watching over you)

stumbling lost; the last choice of all that you meet  
it's the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet  
paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep  
you're exhausted, listening for a voice that can't speak

(ma nico, mio caro)

tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)  
la ragione ho vissuto (the reason i lived)  
non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)  
io veglierò su di te (i'm watching over you)

so you run; through shadows you roam  
seams undone by the love you thought you could own  
but he's just one of many that you might call home  
and maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your bones

eri il mio soldatino (you were my little soldier)  
ora un principe oscuro (now, a dark prince)  
ma anche per te, c'è una luce (but even for you, there is a light)  
che ad un'altra vita ti conduce (that leads you to another life)

Nana looked down Tsuna was already asleep. She shook her head as she wrapped her arm lovingly around his little soldier.

"Good night Tsu-kun."

* * *

A little short ... anyway tell me what you thought ^.^ I'm really curios. I know there are many things refering to a certain someone and you may be wondering who and why Nana's in coma but I can't tell you that yet.

Well thank you for reading Ciao~!


End file.
